


you have killed people

by iamanawesometaco



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Introspection, Italian Mafia, POV Second Person, civilian, is this kyoko? hana?? haru??? who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamanawesometaco/pseuds/iamanawesometaco
Summary: are you a monster too?





	

**Author's Note:**

> experimental 2nd person pov angst over tsuna's indiscriminate acceptance

It's hard. You can't tell yourself "I can't be a monster. Tsuna likes me, I'm not a monster, I'm not" because Tsuna, sweet kind Tsuna, has befriended Mukuro who tried to kill him and Xanxus who also tried to kill him (and still does on a regular basis) and is even friendly with Byakuran who tried to take over the world and killed half Tsuna's friends and then _Tsuna_ killed _him_ (not future Tsuna but _your_ Tsuna, _your teenage Tsunayoshi_ who went through so much _pain_ and _heartbreak_ and _became a murderer at fourteen_ ). Tsuna _does_ like monsters, especially reformed ones.

But what about the ones lying in wait? What about the ones you don't see coming? What about the ones you trusted for so long who just—snap?

You were normal. A civilian. Then Tsuna came and as your life got infinitely brighter with him in it, it got infinitely dark with the Mafia. You have blood on your hands. Blood. So much blood. You have killed people.

You have killed people for Tsuna.

Tsuna likes you.

Tsuna likes monsters.

...Are you a monster?


End file.
